Sacrier/Strength/2
Introduction So you can't find a build that gives you spells, leveling guide and humour? Well now it's here! This focuses on strength, hence the name, so please leave any comments or edits on the build, as well as a little note at the bottom with your name to say you used this build. Don't delete just add. Thanks. Stat Points Let's get the obvious done then. Unless you don't want to win anything, put all stat points into vit. Scroll other stats if you want. Leveling From level 1-5 (6 if you really want) train on the tutorial weak arachnee. This is the most efficient way to level up early. This can be time consuming but well worth it. After this go and train on level 3 gobball maybe with a tofu or gobbly with it. When you hit level 11 fight bigger groups of gobballs, maybe 4 or 5 in one group, for great experience. Do this until level 15. p2p: Go and fight Lousy Pig Shepards. These are on the lousy pig plains. They give good exp and don't do much damage. When you have leveled a bit on these and you feel confident to take on more shepards, DO SO! Be careful to to get too cocky, though, and don't take on Lousy Pig Knights. When you are level 25+ you can then take on single Lousy Pig Knights. At level 30 a lousy pig knight with a shepard is advisable, but make sure you pack bread, or you butt will get numb sitting down all the time! f2p: First, I'd like to say get p2p as soon as possible. You will really only get high level characters if you have p2p, as it is difficult to find worthwhile opposition in astrub. Ok, so now to the leveling. At level 15, fight groups of boars and prespics. These give great experience, and because you have so much health shouldn't really trouble you too much. Watch out for the prespic becomming invisble, though, as it can become annoying. At about level 20 find a milboowolf with a moskito/mush mush, to fight. Good exp at your level. At level 25 you should then be able to take on some milboowolfs with a prespic or a boar. At level 30 take on milboowolfs with a prespic and a boar. This should be easy enough with the right equipment and spells. For level 30+, p2p can effectively get to level 40 through the pigs. If you get bored venture to the treechnid forest and fight groups of 1 or 2 level 23 Treechnid. f2p really just keep going against big groups of pres, boar and milboowolfs. You will find that after a while the experience goes so low that, as any f2p in any class will find out, becomes pointless to level up on them. Then plead to your parents to get p2p. From now on the leveling guide is for p2p At level 40 you can now level on tree mobs, 2 at least to get a nice amount of exp. I would also advise fighting trunknid, as they do not hurt you and are easy experience. Any group with treechnids and trunknids ahs to be good experience. Alternatively, you can fight coco blops and biblops, as they are weak to strength based attacks. These are better experience than trees, but are more difficult as they use biblopish in melee that hurts. Make you you always move in your turns and not onto a glyth. They hurt ! Do this until level 50+. At level 50 you can keep fighting blops, and even bigger tree groups for even better experience. Go to amakna as well to fight higher level trees and you can also go and fight scaraleafs, although you wont really have a great advantage over any. You can also fight chafers, dark miners and robbers for some fun. Basically, anything you find in amakna that entertains you and you feel you can beat and get good exp from. Do this until level 60. At level 60, you have enough experience, in my opinion, to fight watever you wish. Fight Markschafers with some friends is always fun, and high level monsters. Go on dungeon runs as well, as they often have good rewards at the end. Travel all over to find what you want to fight, and any people who get this far or are this far may wish to put what they fight down just under here. That would be great. Equipment As in most builds, get your hands on a young adventure set as soon as possible. It gives a good amount of stat boosts and you can wear it from the start. If you find that the ring, hat and cape are too expensive, then go for a mush mush set. I know what your thinking, 'What the hell is this loony on abouy?! Mush Mush reduces strength!' Yes it does, but combine it with the adventure boots, belt and amulet, and get mush mush set items with very low negative strength, and you can still be in the positive stat bonus. Mush mush gives very good wisdom and it also gives you a physical and magical reduction. It's a greats set that I used until level 25. Although, I would say get a gobball set as soon as possible. Leech from your friends if you have to. Go on gob dungeon runs is the best way to get the items, although f2p can fight gobballs and gobblys, but can't get the headgear and cape as drops, and will pay out alot of money (roughly 200,000kamas or 200kk). I used the gobball set from level 25 to level 40+, which is often too long, but it gives an extra AP which is helpful. Now i suggest as your other ring to get something that gives +1AP, which will give you enough to summon the dancing sword and a punishment in one go (this will be covered later on in spells). At level 38 you can wear full prespic set, which is expensive for the headgear, cape and occasionally the ring. Since the 1.17.0 update the set was nerfed (made worse) and you now take all the damage and then reflect some. I would still recommend getting it as you are a sacrier and you can take alot of damage anyway. You can stick with this set until level 100 really, but I think you should get a green scara set combined with earth kwak gear and then your on to a winner. Stick with the scara set until about level 65/70. The treechnid set can also be handy. If you don't want the scara/kwak combo or the treechnid set, then get AP and MP boosting items. Treering, ring of satisfaction, satisfaction boots and others are all helpful. At level 60 you can purchase jello items, which are again expensive. I say 65 earlier so as you are not broke when you buy everything. After you get the jello gear, I think that you can let your own preference take over, and you buy whatever items you want. Spells Now I know some builds are confusing, too simple or too elaborate, so I am going to give you a quick summary of what to level. 1-11 Sacriers Foot - Max it 11-21 Forbidden Punishment - this is the most talked about section of the sacrier. The age old dofus debate about attraction or forbidden is so great, that it is split 50/50 between most sacriers. I picked forbidden because level 21 you get a move that will help these punishments immensly. Max it 21-31 Dancing Sword - This is a sword that attacks you and allies to get your punishments up. Max it 31-41 Attraction - Brings enemies into range, and at level 31 you need to be closer to your enemies easier. Max it 41-51 save points - wait until level 48 when you get evasion. This move is awesome. Max it 51-61 Cooperation - This move is great because it swaps you with an enemy. Max it 61-71 Transposition - Can save an allys life. Very useful. Max it 71-81 Punishment - Damages your enemy depending on your health (which should be high). Guess what? Max it 81-91 Coagulation - You get this at level 90 amd it heals you when your hit! Great, eh? Max it 91-101 Sacrifice - This makes you take damage for an enemy. Veyr handy for saving your friends bacon. Max it 101+ - again I shall say personal preference. Any spells you wanted to level do so. Summary Level 5 - Sacriers foot, forbidden punishment, attraction, evasion, cooperation, transposition, punishment, coagulation, sacrifice Notes Please leave any comments about the build here, as well as leaving your name to show that you follow this build. Happy hunting. scars-of-victory - ya im a sacrier and i really dont agree with this guide. first off you should max evasion since it is a very horible spell even at level 5. a huge waste of points. right off the bat as soon as i got them i leveled- sacriers foot forced punishment dancing sword, and attraction since they are good for fighting by yourself if thats what you do. alot of your levling guide is when the sacrier is training by him/her self. so why would you max spells like sacrifice? i found that quite sad since even if i am fighting with a group i wouldnt want to max sacrifice becuase it will mess everyone around and alot of people would be more angry than gracious that you saved them. i kept it at level 1 to use on a stray eniripsa in your party. i agree with co-operation since the range doubles at level 5 and is a great spell, this combined with transposition is a good combo and you end up basically teleporting around the map. i leveled co-op to 5 and trans to 3 since i feel like you are usually closer to your allies anyways. i also agree with punishment and coagulation being maxed out immediantly since Punishment can do some serious damage on your foe. If you use Punishment while wearing some equipment to seriously reduce water damage or have a high level feca on your team you will take little to no damage while still hitting your enemy with everything you have. If you are wearing gear that give a damage percent increase you will be able to increase the percent of your life you are hitting your opponent with. this is a nasty little trick that amakna may have changed in a patch, so i am going to have to look into this. I end this by asking what level of a sac are you. or did you look at the spells and made this up your self? at level 5 evasion has a 17% chance of you jumping out of the way. that is a small chance to take for 10 spell points. if you want a better chance of dodging get some agility scrolls to raise your chance of running.